The Invasion
by Kilana89
Summary: Queen Dylan wife of King Edmund the Just is still in Narnia and it has been two years since The four siblings left,  Telmar has invaded. Rated T for character death and violence. reviews.


**AN: This takes place during the Telmarine invasion, and there was a fifth queen (Queen Dylan) that was Edmonds wife who arrived from the other world two years into there reign. This is her POV at the final battle with Telmare for 1300 years. One Shot. Though I will right about Price Caspian if you want me to.**

**I do not own **_**The Chronicles of Narnia.**_

I look out at my army that will fight by the side of their last remaining queen until the end. We stand in position at the Fords of Beruna, where twenty years before stood High King Peter as he faced the White Which. A mear two years had gone by from the day Peter, Susan, Edmond and Lusy set off hunting the white stag and never returned. Soon after Temar who we were trying to make a treaty with invaded. Our armies repelled them but they just kept coming. Soon all are armies had been depleted but this one. Temar was going to win, I already knew, and Aslan came to me in my dreams last night and told me that it was my last night in Narnia.

I was going to leave but I would not let Narnia be destroyed. For that reason I had a horn. It was slung at my side along with my sword, that had been given to me for my first birthday in Narnia, it was the sign of retreat. I had told my armies if victory was clear for Temar then I would blow the horn and we would make for the woods, and hide out until we had the strength and numbers to defeat Temar once and for all. Little did they know I would not accompany them, that's why I gave the orders before the battle. If Temar was to win I would go down fighting to the last breath.

I see there army and gasp, it's huge we are completely outnumbered and we have been fighting for days now our troops are tired I am tired. They Blow their horns and house men in front gallop towards us. I whisper in the language of Old Narnian, _Here ends the Golden Age, where it began, _ and galloped forward on my midnight black horse Niki.

I race my sword and there is answering chear from our troops. My long golden hair billows out from under my helmet as I prepare to collide with the enemy. We clash and there is instant choase, arrows rain from our side, as our armies slash thoughts that try to take our home from us.

The battle wages for hours, we have retreated some and I am not directly in the fighting. I take this chance to use the bow strapped to my back. It is not magical like Susan's but it is the best normal bow, I rain arrows upon my fows and slash at them with my sword. A man runs up behind me trying to take off my head but I unsheathe my dagger and stab it into his neck. I pull out the dagger unwilling to loose it. In the hilt is a small vile made of diamond, and in that vile is one drop of the Juce of the Fire Flower that Lusy gave to me as I have a knack worse than Peter and Edmond combined for getting into trouble, but now is not the time to use it.

I look around and find that the Temarines will wipe us all out. I snatch the horn from my belt and lift it to my lips take a deep breath and blow a clear note that echoes around the Battle field. What is left of the once proud armies heads toward the woods. I make as if to fallow them, but as I get halfway out and are sure that there is no one left alive from my army still on the field of battle. I jump off Niki. She turns around and gives me a quizzical face. I gasp out, "fallow my orders and get out." With that I draw my sword and run towards my doom. A lone Queen taking on the entire might of Temar. I Slash my way through the solders killing all in my path. They land a few boughs that would have crippled me normally, but I don't stop. I will fight 'till the last. I lose count of how many I fall and finally I get to there leader, King Caspian. (**AN I would guess that Caspian I concord Narnia)**

We exchange blows, but I am a far better swordswoman them him and knock him to the ground unarmed, then he douse the complete un expected and Says " Please spare me I have just become king and I have a Son." This was my chance to allow me people to live. so I say. "I will if you don't lay a hand upon my people"

"Agreed though I will still fight them if they atac, and I will fight you." I ignore this and I go off and fought others. I was slowing down I did not have then energy left in me I was a lone soldire taking on thousand and by a lucky shot the enevitable happened, a soldier stabed me in the chest. I let out a gasp. I fell to the ground going for the dagger that could save my life, but no it was not meant to be and the would goes' black my heart slows to a stop and I stop breathing. My time in Narnia was done for the time being and I woke up in my old home that I barley remembered. Some may say that it all was a dream, but that is not Possible I had lived it and it was real, Aslan was real, and I would return.

**AN What do you think? should I continue? I am leaning tward yes but give me your opinion. By the way if you didn't get it I desided I'd answer Peter's Question from the Movie Prince Casbian, They go back to there world when they die in Narnia and can return if not fobidden. If I do the next one It will be a combonation to the Movie and the Book, but I think mainly the book. **


End file.
